I Am Borg
by TrulyyScrumptious
Summary: Janeway has denied herself getting involved with anyone since Voyager got stranded in The Delta Quadrant knowing she can not afford for her judgment to waver in stressful situations but a growing bond with 7 of 9 may change all of that.


"Engage, Mister Paris warp 5." Janeway stood from her captain's chair, "Chakotay you have the bridge I'll be in my ready room." Chakotay nodded in acknowledgement,

"Yes captain." Janeway crossed the bridge stopping in front of the ready room doors as they hissed opened for her to enter.

"Computer coffee, black." The computer beeped in response and the smell of coffee filled the room as her request formed in the replicator. Kathryn let out a sigh after 14 hours on duty she was exhausted but they day was not over yet she still had several modification requests to go over for the Delta Flyer. But as she stared out of the window her mind drifted away from her duties, closing her eyes Janeway thought of Earth and all the things she missed. When Voyager had first gotten stranded in the Delta Quadrant her thoughts were often of Mark but he was just a distant memory now and knowing he had moved on made Janeway feel at ease. A beep over the com system interrupted Janeway's thoughts,

"Come in." The doors opened and a stunning 7 of 9 walked into the room,

"Captain, may I speak with you?" Janeway nodded trying not to linger on the blonde's physique for too long an almost impossible task considering the skin tight bio suit the drone was currently wearing. Placing her cup down Kathryn crossed her arms,

"Of course 7 is something wrong?" The ex-drone moved closer toward the captain stopping within arm's reach,

"Captain, may we sit?" The request took Janeway by surprise sitting was something 7 hardly ever did she found the act irrelevant and not very Borg like.

"Of course," concern was laced in her response. 7 sat close to Janeway but avoided eye contact as she spoke.

"I am conflicted." Shifting slightly 7 placed her hands securely in her lap.

"About what 7?" The captain reached out to touch the drones shoulder but she moved away.

"I am Borg." Janeway smiled,

"Really, I had no idea." 7 was not amused she gave Kathryn a sideways glance,

"Captain when I was Borg I had no need for emotions they were irrelevant," she paused, "but now that I am human no matter how hard I try to suppress my emotions I cannot." Moving closer Janeway placed her hand on top of 7's feeling her relax as she did,

"Why would you want to suppress your emotions they are a part of who you are?" The Captain ran her thumb gently over 7's fingers enjoying herself a little too much in the process,

"I am experiencing an emotion I am unfamiliar with and I do not know how to proceed." 7 dropped her eyes,

"Maybe I can help." A flash of apprehension crossed 7's face and she stood quickly,

"I believe was wrong in needing your help. I am Borg, I will adapt." 7 turned to leave but Janeway was quicker grabbing her hand before she could bolt out the door.

"No 7 don't go please talk to me." 7 hesitated but nodded in compliance sitting back down next to Janeway with perfect posture unwilling to show weakness. After several moments of silence 7 spoke,

"I have developed feelings for a member of our crew… these feelings frighten me." Janeway knew 7's mind had a hard time processing emotions and something like this was as foreign as it comes for the ex-drone.

"I know this is new for you but I can try to help you understand these feelings, you shouldn't be frightened." 7 looked back at the captain,

"But what if the person I have developed feelings for does not return these feelings?" Moving closer Janeway's eyes softened,

"That is a chance we have to take sometimes." 7 leaned closer and placed a hand on top of Kathryn's; Janeway couldn't help but stare at the drone's lips. 7's hand grazed her cheek,

"But what if this person feels it is their duty to remain alone as to not compromise their judgment?" Janeway locked eyes with the drone,

"7," the Borg leaned closer so her lips were almost touching Janeway's, "I have a…" before she could finish her sentence 7's lips came crashed down upon her own sending shock waves of passion pulsing throughout her body. Wrapping her arms around The Borg's neck Janeway pulled 7 closer deepening the kiss letting out a slight moan in the process, 7 responded in kind pressing her body against Janeway's.

Breaking the kiss after several long minutes Kathryn pulled away from 7, her mind was in a state of conflict she knew it was her duty as a Starfleet captain to remain objective to keep a clear mind but her feelings for 7 were almost over whelming.

"7 I…" Janeway tried to find words to describe how she was feeling but could find none.

7 stood her expression now unreadable, "I'm sorry Captain I was being selfish I do not wish to conflict you, your duties to Voyager are more important than your feelings for me." She again turned to leave.

"No 7 wait." Janeway placed herself between 7 and the door blocking her way out. "I've denied myself getting involved with someone because I thought it would somehow get in the way of my duties but I don't want to fight what I feel for you 7." 7 stepped closer,

"You are a strong woman Captain, you are capable of letting yourself care for someone and still remain objective when it comes to your Starfleet duties. I do not doubt this and I do not believe anyone on the crew would either." Janeway smiled,

"I hope you are right," Kathryn took 7's hand.

"There is no doubt in my mind, captain." Janeway pressed herself against 7,

"7, when we are off duty you can call me Kathryn," smiling she wrapped her arms around 7's slim waist.

"Kathryn?"

"Yes 7." Janeway looked up at the drone.

"Kiss me." 7 gazed down at the captain who smiled,

"Of course, resistance is futile."


End file.
